Eradicator
Eradicator was a superheavyweight robot that competed in the final three seasons of BattleBots. It was originally a silver and blue six-wheeled robot armed with various weapons including a horizontally-spinning saw and vertical s7 tool steel blades. This version was gutted and thrown in a dumpster after its early loss, so it was revised for Season 4.0 to be a four-wheel drive robot armed with a gas-powered horizontal saw, and once again for Season 5.0 to a completely different robot armed with a spinning disc. Eradicator performed rather average in BattleBots, reaching the televised rounds in Season 4.0. It never got past the round of 32. Robot History Season 3.0 Eradicator's first ever match in BattleBots was against Little Egypt. Eradicator won on a 39-6 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Dawn of Destruction. For most of the match, Dawn of Destruction was lifting Eradicator around the BattleBox. After Dawn of Destruction pushed Eradicator into the screws and then under the pulverizer, the time ran out and Dawn of Destruction won on a 33-12 judge's decision. This meant that Eradicator was eliminated from the tournament. Eradicator wasn't finished, however, as it participated the superheavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. It's unknown how well it performed, but it lost overall to Half Gassed and Whyachi. After losing the rumble, this version of Eradicator was stripped of its internals and tossed in a dumpster on Treasure Island. Season 4.0 After receiving a bye in the final preliminary round, Eradicator was already in the TV rounds, where it faced Swirlee. The fight began with Eradicator charging across the arena and pushing Swirlee into the arena screws. Swirlee then got rammed again by Eradicator, but escaped and brought its spinning blades up to speed. Eradicator then hit Swirlee again, but this hit managed to completely destroy Eradicator's right drivetrain, despite not doing much visual damage. With Eradicator in a vulnerable position, Swirlee struck Eradicator on the left side and caused more damage. Swirlee continued taking pieces out of Eradicator but then got itself caught on the killsaws. Swirlee managed to free itself however, and ripped the rear part of Eradicator's top panel. Eradicator was then pushed into the killsaws, where many bright sparks were emitted.Smoke began to emanate out of Eradicator due to its victor speed controllers overheating. Smoke continued to build up until eventually flames were visible coming through the side of Eradicator. The match was eventually ended as on-site fire crews were brought in to extinguish the burning Eradicator. Swirlee won by KO at 2:30 and Eradicator was eliminated from the tournament again. Because it lost in the round of 64, Eradicator couldn't participate the superheavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 5.0 After receiving a bye in the second preliminary round, Eradicator was already in the final preliminary round, where it faced Yabba Dabba Dozer. Eradicator won on a close 25-20 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Under-Taker. Eradicator won by KO and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced Rammstein. Rammstein won on a 30-15 judge's decision and Eradicator was eliminated from the tournament once again. Eradicator couldn't compete in the superheavyweight consolation rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 3 * Losses: 3 Mark Beiro Introductions "His bark's worse than his bite. Unfortunately, his bite is responsible for 17 robot deaths, and that's just since breakfast! Introducing ERADICATOR!" Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with equal amounts of Losses and Wins Category:Robots armed with Circular Saws Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Invertible Robots Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Robots from Florida Category:Robots that were Completely Rebuilt